


Zappy Goes to the Vet

by ChibiEnvyChan



Series: Birdcop [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Failed hide and seek, Pearly celebrating in background, Vet time, Zappy giving Gav birby eyes, Zappy says no, doesn't work, nonbinary Zappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan
Summary: Once they heard the word vet, Zappy is not a happy camper.
Series: Birdcop [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985803
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Escape Artist

**Author's Note:**

> There will be two parts to his. Let the chaos ensue!

When humans woke up after sleeping, they tended to sport strange hairdos especially if they kept their hair short. This human, Gavin, was no exception. His brown hair stuck in every direction possible, reminding Zappy of a porcupine or a bird with ruffled feathers. They stared at this human as he yawned and stretched out. Then he changed into a different set of clothes before heading off somewhere. It was still early so they decided to resume sleeping.

The next time they woke up, they saw him wearing his uniform. It had to be since they doubted other humans were the same attire unless they were part of a group or organization or company. It helped others to determine what their function was or where they belonged in society. It was a lot better than going up to someone and asking. Just look.

Somehow he managed to tame that wild hair of his as he no longer resembled a porcupine. Or maybe it could be someone who stuck a fork/knife into an electric socket. It wasn’t shocking what happened next though it didn’t bother them that much.

“Good morning, Zappy.”

Zappy chirped before stretching out their wings and shaking off the sleepiness. They shifted in the nest to get a better look at what the human was doing. Unfortunately human blocked whatever he project he was working on. It made them very curious as to what it was.

“All right. Time to go to the vet.”

Did he just say VET?!

Soon enough, Gavin brought over what he had been working on. A large box. He turned his head away for a moment to take care of something within the box.

Now!

Zappy climbed out of the nest and jumped down before scooting underneath the human’s sleeping place, the bed. They moved towards the middle where it would be harder for the human to reach as their arms could not reach that far.

“Where did you go?”

As if they would reveal their location. Fat chance. That moment was short lived as Gavin crouched next to his bed and then peered underneath it.

They shot him a glare, daring him to try anything funny.

Oh did he accept that dare and in an unusual manner too.

Seconds later Zappy found themselves being moved closer and closer to the awaiting Gavin. They looked behind them to where they felt pressure being applied. Nothing. What? It wasn’t water as they knew what that felt like. Was this human a psychic or flying type?

Once they were in his hands, they squirmed around as if trying to escape. While it occurred to them they could easily bite the human’s hand, they did not want to harm the human even if it was for trying to escape. At that height, they could look into the box. It was another nest. They looked up at the human, giving him that pleading ‘please don’t take me there’ look.

Gavin made a strange noise before quickly placing the bird into the box and shutting it. At least there were holes for ventilation. “Sorry little guy, this is for your own good.”

Zappy felt the box being moved. They pouted as they knew what a vet did and were not looking forward to it at all. They heard the sound of another bird cackling something about the impending doom they were about to face at the vet.

If that vet tried anything, he or she would be in for a very shocking surprise.


	2. Those Torturers and Their Torture Chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zappy gets to meet their torturers... ahem vet. What a naughty little bird we have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm not too familiar with bird examinations, I didn't go into detail. Zappy's thoughts and reactions are more amusing.

While the ventilation holes were good at supplying oxygen, they were not good at letting Zappy see what was happening outside. They stretched out as far as they could to get a better view as most of the holes (if not all) were located at the top portion. With them being in this precarious position, it didn’t take a sharp turn to send them tumbling.

They gave an indignant growl though it sounded more like a squawk if anything.

“Sorry Zappy. I’ll drive carefully.”

True to his word, Gavin drove cautiously until they arrived at their destination, the vet. He lifted the box up and made his way to wherever they needed to go in order to see the evil torturer as Zappy now started referring to them.

“Hi Gavin, is Pearly okay?” a female receptionist asked with what sounded to be a flirting tone.

“Pearly is fine. I have a new bird.” Gavin sounded as if he was talking about the weather and not a potentially injured and/or sick bird. Then again, from the sounds of it, this human was probably used to being in more dangerous and life-threatening situations.

“Please fill out this registration form and avian history. May I?”

“Okay.”

The sudden light blinded Zappy. They were irritated, and then that painted human face. What was with female humans and their desire to paint their faces different colors? Was it to attract the males of their species? For birds, it was the opposite way around where the males showed off their colorful displays in hopes of wooing a female.

“How adorable. What is its name?”

“Zappy.”

A minute later, Gavin brought the box with a fluffed up Zappy to a chair. Not too long after, Gavin disappeared from view causing Zappy to become anxious. They began chirping very loudly and drawing the attention of the other customers.

Gavin hurried over to the box. “I’m here. I’m not leaving.” He reached inside and began petting the bird in an attempt to calm them down. It worked. They snuggled up against his hand. He continued until it was their turn.

“Mr. Gavin and Zappy.”

They were on the move again. This time instead of staying in the box, they were taken out… by a strange set of hands. They did not approve at all and conveyed their message through bites which did nothing as they could not reach the strange human. 

Fine. If that didn’t work, they had other ways of dissuading the evil torturers. 

“Ow.”

Success!

Once the strange human’s attention was diverted, aka the pain, Zappy tried to make yet another attempt to escape. However, they did not get far as flying was not an option at that point. They were still too weak for flight, but running and jumping was a different story.

“Could you please hold Zappy?”

Zappy gave Gavin the most pitiful look they could muster, however, this human looked everywhere but them. How could he do this to a recovering bird? Too cruel. Allowing these torturers to do whatever they pleased.

The torturer put their hands on them: ruffling their feathers, moving their wings, pressing against different parts, and worse of all flipping them over to look at their feet. What was so fascinating about their feet?

To think being flipped over was the worst part, nope, it was getting their blood drawn. They made it hard for them to get a sample without the torturer being injured. It wasn’t much, but it certainly conveyed their thoughts.

“Are you sure this is a wild bird? It seems tamed to me.”

“Yes, I found it yesterday,” Gavin’s calm reply came. He moved his hands to where he was petting a fluffed up Zappy.

“You know it’s advised to not take in wild animals as pets.”

How dare this torturer suggest that. Zappy growled at him before sending what he thought of that person via zapping.

“Ow!”

“I highly advise against bringing that bird in especially since you have another.”

“I’ll take that into consideration.”

Just before Gavin placed Zappy back into the box, they left a little “gift” on the vet’s shoes.

“Sorry.”

Torturer shrugged it off. “The bird is a wild. I recommend keeping your bird away from it until you know it’s not carrying anything.”

Zappy had a few choice words as they parted.


End file.
